Twin Trouble
by Conniegurl
Summary: Harry meets his twin sibling, Joey. How they were separated at birth, no one but Sirius and Voldemort knows. However, Sirius goes mysteriously missing, and Joey falls deeply in love with Hermione. What's happening? you're about to find out... WARNING: its


Chapter 1

A young boy was seated in Dumbledore's office, waiting to be sorted. He was supposed to be in year 5 and was a little bit late to start the school year as a first year. Dumbledore didn't know what to do with the boy and decided to test his knowledge and strength a bit to see if he actually fit in with the wizard world.

After all the tests of all the classes there was in Hogwarts, Dumbledore smiled. 'His knowledge and wisdom is very wise. His strength and power is very strong. He shall fit perfectly as a fifth year, and he shall pass easily as a sixth year.' He looked at the boy and smiled, "You are accepted here, and just like Harry Potter, you shall go to Gryffindor as well. I'm sure you will be very welcomed."

The boy looked up at Dumbledore and smiled happily, "Thank you Dumbledore for letting me in on such short notice."

Dumbledore smiled but looked at the boy concerned, "Tell me, boy, where you learnt all these knowledge and power from. Tell me as well about your childhood and where you were raised."

The boy stared into the fireplace as a few droplets of tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to drop, "That's the problem, I don't know. It's like I have forgotten everything that has happened to me." He looked up at Dumbledore and swallowed his tears, "All I know is one minute I'm at home and the next I was flying on a Hippogriff being sent off to Hogwarts." He answered innocently.

Dumbledore knew that he was lying but decided not to push the matter any further, "How about we let you see Harry first? He shall be most … surprised." He raised an eyebrow to see the boy's reaction.

"O yes! You will let me see him?" The boy's face lightened up with hope, "Thank you. I have wanted to see him so very much. I have heard so much about him."

Dumbledore smiled and walked through the door leading to the corridor, "I will be back with Harry, and you just wait here."

As the headmaster walked through the corridor he kept thinking to himself. 'How is this possible? A boy who completely missed the view of my eye all of a sudden exists? There is definitely a twist around here somewhere. If there was two boys from the very beginning, why were there only one in the house? How did the other one escape?' He finally reached the Gryffindor's common room and decided to just introduce Harry to the boy for now.

Dumbledore walked into the common room, searching around for Harry and then finally spotted him, "Harry, I need to talk to you, please follow me." Professor Dumbledore turned around, walked back through the Portrait hole, waiting for Harry to follow him.

Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione and Ron, "I'll see you later, I guess." He wondered what to do, he knew Dumbledore was very serious, but he had loads of homework to finish. 'I hope this doesn't take to long…' He thought to himself as he stepped into the dark corridor, following Dumbledore. "What's the matter, Professor Dumbledore? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, clearly worried.

Dumbledore kept walking, "You shall see my dear boy."

That was all he said and Harry knew better than to ask him again and again.

They finally reached the door to Dumbledore's office and they both stepped in. Dumbledore kept very silent until they reached the very top, he looked at Harry and smiled, "You're not alone in this world, boy." He quickly opened the door to his office, mentioning that Harry should step in first.

Harry walked in, looked around, and smiled, "Warm and comfortable just as before." He spotted someone in one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He walked towards them, and wondered who would be there.

The boy turned around, and stood tall in front of Harry. Harry was shocked, and stumbled back a few steps. "Impossible," He whispered, and tried to touch his face, "How can this be possible?" He felt the skin of the boy's face and knew that this was very real.

"Hi, Harry, I'm glad to finally meet you," He said with a smile, "I'm Joey, your twin brother. I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

"Joey?" Harry asked, still in a daze, "Is this possible?" He touched the boy's forehead, "You have a scar? Just like me? But how is that possible? If Voldemort only hurt me, how can you have it too?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Joey turned to face Dumbledore, "Why do we both have a scar? And in the exact same place as each other's as well."

Dumbledore walked swiftly to his seat and seated himself comfortably, "I'm not very sure about this. My guess is that Voldemort striked you both, although first Harry and then Joey. How you got separated is only up to Sirius to explain." He folded his arms and looked at Harry and Joey, waiting for their response.

Harry finally realized reality and looked at Joey, "My twin brother? I have a twin brother?" His eyes filled with joy, "I have a twin brother!" He leapt forward and hugged his brother. "We shall never be separated again!"

Joey hugged his long lost brother back, however, in his mind something else was going on, "Yes, we shall never be separated again."


End file.
